Emma's Story
by Catpeniworld
Summary: Young Naruto Uzumaki discovers that his master is injured, and gets a new sensei. The ninjas Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee experience training excersises from this new sensei. Who could this new protagonist be?


"_Author: This is my first story. Do not expect anything extraordinary. It shall be also separated by chapters."_

_Author: Yes just be patient. I'll get to more chapters..._

**Emma's Story**

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

A suspicious visitor appeared near the gates of the Leaf Village. He was wearing a brown robe, and had a black food bowl as a hat. That could have been his hair because it was similar to Rock Lee's one. The only way you could even dream of getting inside the Village is by having a Pass Port or permit. The other way was entering carelessly, but that would just trigger the guards to chase you and attack.

The guard quickly noticed him, and had a weapon near them just in case. The suspicious figure slowly walked towards the guards. In a similar situation to this one, a mysterious figure headed toward the guards and attacked. Havoc was caused by this event, but at the end the guards persevered. The guards were attentive to every move, and were Jonin level.

"Pass please." A guard said. "…" "I said you need a pass to enter." The guard replied. There was no answer. The wind howled. The tree's leaves shook; an ominous silence appeared. Then, finally was an answer…

"Sorry I'm a tad deaf, but I do posses a pass". The stranger slowly extended his hand inside his robe, and slowly removed a piece of paper. "Thank you, now you may enter." The guard said in relief. Then the man walked slowly in the village.

"Phew! For a second there I thought that he was an enemy!" a guard screamed. "Me too...it reminds me of last time." The other guard said. "Hey Dan" a guard said. "Dan! Dan! Dan what's wrong?" the guard said in fright. Dan, the guard's friend slowly collapsed. Then the other guard fell also, no one to be seen in the distance.

It seemed as it was going to be another boring mission less day for Naruto. "Ah! Another boring day…" Naruto mumbled to himself while he woke up. He went through a struggle just to keep his eyes open. "Uh…I shouldn't have eaten all that ramen yesterday!" Naruto complained.

"I wonder what Sakura is up to…or what Rock Lee is doing, or should I check on Kakashi at the hospital? So many things to do…ugh…" Naruto thought. I'll go check on Kakashi I guess.

Naruto exited his house and headed off for the hospital in a rush. "I wonder when Kakashi will be ok… "Naruto said to himself. Naruto noticed that a figure came running from a distance. He was running quickly, elbowing his way through the crowd of people. It got closer and…boom!

"Dynamic entry!" the figure yelled as it crashed Naruto, roughly knocking him down. "Oh great Rock Lee. (Not you again!)" How are you…?" Naruto groaned. "Sorry to have bothered you Naruto, and oh, I am fine. I have this message from Sakura to you. She wants us to meet her near the creek." Rock Lee said.

"Oh ok, thanks Lee." Naruto aid happily. "I'll see you there!" Rock Lee said before quickly bolting off to the rendezvous point. They could not suspect the impending problem that headed towards them. They had run off, but had not noticed the figure eaves dropping on their conversation. "Fresh meat…he he …"

Finally arriving at the rendezvous point, Naruto and Lee see Sakura down by the creek. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled in delight. There was no answer, and Sakura was turned around not facing them. Rock Lee went to check it out, but when he got close he poked Sakura. It was a hoax; Sakura was actually a mud substitute.

Suddenly a voice appeared out of the greenish woods…"Hello boys. Nice meeting you here." The voice sounded that of a man's voice. It was a strong, dark, deep voice. Goose bumps went up Naruto's back. "Who are you? Where are you?!" Naruto exclaimed in anger.

"Where is Sakura?" Rock Lee asked. The voice remained quiet for a while but then a laugh came out of the woods. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed! Five clones suddenly pooped out of nowhere. "Show yourself!" Naruto vigorously exclaimed.

"Get ready kid!" the voice said. Rock Lee also got in a fighting stance. Let the battle begin!

The enemy started by popping out of a tree. He then used a fire jutsu, which shot a flame straight at Lee and Naruto. It was much too slow, so the two of them easily dodged it. That wasn't the whole attack though…the sparks that flew out of the fire turned into kunai, who were propelled quickly in all directions.

Rock Lee's speed saved them both. The kunai missed their target, and just continued by hitting the trees. Then Naruto's clones chased the enemy, but the enemy teleported area from area and defeated the clones.

"If you can at least touch me once, then your friend shall be spared." The enemy said slowly. Rock Lee quickly propelled himself against the enemy, using fists and kicks were not sufficient. The enemy just defended himself, and punched Lee with tremendous force. This was a tight battle, but you can't count Naruto out yet!

The battle fiercely continued. The two Chunin tried horribly hard to take down the ninja, but not a hit was launched. This was actually a good thing; regarding the enemy ninja got to proud of his actions. Unsuspectingly, Naruto managed to blast a punch onto the enemies' chest, knocking him down from a tree to the grown.

That was not the end, following up; Rock Lee planted a leaf whirlwind on the enemies' body while he laid on the ground. The damage was intense, and thus sent the enemy flying through a tree trunk. The whole tree tumbled down, making a huge noise as it landed. This was probably the turning point in the problem. The enemy was not standing up.

Then slowly the shadowy figure stood up, and had words of gratitude. "Ow…ugh…well, I am a man of my word. You passed the test, and here's your friend." The man said. "What?" Naruto fiercely asked. "You passed." "What did we pass?" Naruto replied. "The test." "What test?" Naruto yelled.

"Well let me explain. Kakashi, as you know was injured in an A-Rank mission that he had taken. He's in the hospital now obviously. I went to visit to make sure he was ok, and of course he was. He also told me that you all needed training for a mission that you will take in the future."

" This is the first phase of your training; that means that you will be trained fiercely every phase. The higher you go, the harder it gets. I suggest you train. Also, in total there are only 5 phases. Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Emma, and I shall be your replacement sensei." The man said.

"I don't believe it! This day just gets worst and worst!" Naruto mumbled.


End file.
